For What Cause?
by Candie Winston
Summary: Jessie is just a girl who has an obsession of Jesse James. She's not really the tough girl she potrays herself to be. But by impersonating Jesse James, she finds herself caught in love. They are together side by side, through better or worse. But no Jesse James has a happy ending. Please read and review. NO FLAMES. I do not own the outsiders


**A/N: Fuck it. I originally wrote this on another account, Private I-Don't-Know-What, but I don't remember what the email address is, so I'm just gonna put it up on this account.**

**Okay so recently I have gotten a huge obsession with Jesse James, so I thought I would do a fic for the Outsiders with him. Me and _Alycesaundra _b****oth have this chapter up, only mine has a bit more at the end. We are having a contest to see who's story will turn out better so go read her story Outlaws. I wrote this chapter. Oh and btw, all the stuff that they have in common at the bottem are true facts about Jesse James. Except I might be a bit off for his weight. I'm kind of really obsessed with him.**

**I don't own any song lyrics or the outsiders.**

Jessie's POV

"I guess I should take my guns off, in fear the neighbors might see them." I said looking through an imaginary window.

I was in a play about the death of Jesse James and, even though I'm a girl, I got stuck with being Jesse James. It's not that I didn't want to be the lead in the play, it's that I don't like faking my death. I need to be standing on a chair then someone will shoot me with a cap gun, then I need to smash my head off the wall and fall to the ground. That's not very comfortable. But this will be my 5th time doing it, so it doesn't hurt as much as the first time.

"I wonder when the last time this picture has been dusted." I said dragging a chair over to a picture hanging on the wall. I stood up on the chair and started to dust the picture until I heard the sound of a cap gun. When I landed on the ground I hit my head harder then I intended to. I didn't bother complaining though, it didn't hurt that much and I was in a play so I didn't want to screw it up.

"Jessie!" I heard my friend Kathy called out.

"Jeez!" My brother yelled from the audience. He ran and jumped up on the stage. "Jessie you okay?" He asked. I heard a bit of panic in his voice.

"I'm fine Two-Bit. I'm supposed to fall." I explained. I looked at his face and tried to read the emotion that he was showing. When I finally understood the look he had on I noticed why he was worried. "My heads bleeding isn't it?" I sighed.

"You got that right!" Two-Bit said.

I stood up and saw a small puddle of blood on the ground. I sighed, but shrugged it off. "Well my parts over." I said to the audience and hopped off the stage.

I tried not to show it, but my head hurt like hell. Being Two-Bit's sister, I try not to show much emotion and I never show when I'm in pain unless it was really bad. I'm in Two-Bit's gang so the rep I show the guys I have, they would either make fun of me if I showed much pain or emotion or they would be worried. It's pretty hard to keep up my rep but it helps that my best friend is Dally. Dal ain't friends with any people who are soft except Johnny or Pony. You need to be tough as hell if you're not in the gang, and you definitely need to be tough to be his best friend.

"Jesse James, you alright?" Dal asked.

Everyone in the gang calls me Jesse James for a few reasons. One reason is because my mother was planning on naming me James if I were a boy, so she made it me middle name making my full name 'Jessie James Mathews'. Another reason is because I was reading a book on Jesse James and Dal came over to see what I was reading and saw a picture of him. He looked back and forth before telling me that we had the same eyes, hair colour, style and smile. They also call me that because I'm a little obsessed with him. There is many more reasons why they call me that, but those are the three main reasons.

"Ya, it ain't that bad." I told him. He chuckled and gave me one of his half grins. "'Ey Two-Bit, Imma go home and write more on my song."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He informed me.

When I was on my way home I saw some kids come out of the DX with multipal packs of smokes in their hands. When I walked by them I considered putting my blade up to one of their throats and telling them to give me all of them but I decided against it. Instead I stole a few packs from their back pockets.

When I got home I put the smokes on my dresser and pulled out my music. I looked at it for a while thinking about what I could add to it but I couldn't think of anything. I thought that if I said it out loud then maybe I would be able to think of something.

_'Mama I'm in love with a criminal,  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
It's physical  
Mama please don't cry I will be alright,  
All reason inside I just can't deny,  
I love that guy'  
_I sang.

"If I didn't know you better I would think you were singing about Dallas." A voice came from the door.

"But Two-Bit, you do know me better, so you know I was singing about Jesse James!" I said hugging my Jesse James book.

Two-Bit chuckled. "Come on, lets go to the Curtis'. Dal will be there."

"Will you ever give up on that. I don't like Dallas!" I complained.

"Well he likes you." Two-Bit told me.

"I doubt it." I muttered.

"Why do you sound so sad when you say that?" Two-Bit questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we going or not?" I said annoyed.

Two-Bit looked at the door way then back at me. "Ya ya ya, we are." Two-Bit said like I had already asked him a million times.

We walked to the Curtis' and joked around a bit. When we passed by the DX we walked in and stole some smokes and and we each grabbed ourselves a coke. We continued to walk down the streets and act out the play I was in. It was funny because Two-Bit was talking with a western acent. I couldn't stop laughing because it sounded so funny on him.

When we walked into the Curtis' we pretended to be robbers. Two-Bit walked strait up to Darry and I walked to Dallas and we were both were pretending our hands were guns. We were holding out hands and pointing them right at their heads. "Give us your damn money!" Two-Bit growled.

"We ain't afraid to pull the trigger." I added. I was surprised at how calm we were being and how well we could keep a strait face. Every one in the room seemed to be amused and the had maniac grins on their faces.

Dal reached for his walet and pulled a few 10s out of it and put them in his pocket before passing me his walet. Darry did the exact same thing and passed his walet to Two-Bit. Two-Bit opened up the walet and put it upside down, only for a few peices of strings and a penny fell. When I did so, instead of a few strings and a penny a bunch of buttons came falling out. The room burst out into laughter including me and Dally.

"I ain't got no cash man, I got buttons. No point in steeling buttons from someone like me." Dal chocked out.

I shook my head. It took a while for me to stop laughing but eventually I did. "I wasn't expecting that." I chuckled when I was done laughing.

"Neither of us were." Two-Bit said, still laughing.

I really needed to talk to Dal, but I didn't want to say that because I know Two-Bit would bug me about it for a while. And if I did when Dal and I would come back he would say 'So, are you guys boyfriend girlfriend?' or 'So, how did your 'talk' go?' I kept sending Dally anxious glances, debating if I should ask to talk to him or not.

Dally must have noticed my glances because he stood up and said "Hey Jessie, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Ya sure." I replyed.

We walked in silene for a while until we got to the woods that had train tracks going through them. When we were younger we always went here if we wanted to talk because none of the gang would think to look here for us. We're not known to be nature people, but honestly we both enjoyed the sounds of nature. Dal and I made a deal that we would tell each other everything, but we couldn't tell the gang without permission. Dal wasn't near as hard as the gang knew him to be. Neither was I. Its funny, you can know people for all your life, but they don't know the real you.

"Are we still going to follow our plan for the night?" Dal asked me.

"Yeah, how many people helping us tonight again?" I questioned him.

"Around 14 people. We got Tim Curly and their gang, so that seems around right. They're gang is pretty big so it'd be 14 including us." Dal told me.

The one secret that we have and can not tell anyone else is about our secret gang. I'm kind of a Jesse James impersonatore. So we are imitating the James-Younger Gang. We check the train schedule each day to see when the trains we rob go by. We usually go for the night trains for reasons.

1. The socs go on that one  
2. It won't cause as big or a scene  
3. That's when Jesse James did it.

I really did have a lot in common with Jesse James. We're both 5'8, we weigh 156 pounds, we both have brown hair blue eyes, our waist size is 36 inches and our neck is 14 1/2, we both favor red cotten socks and we were both born on September 5.

And that's great, because Jesse James is what we aim for.


End file.
